Purdue University is committed to develop a multidisciplinary program of cancer research which emphasizes the biology and biochemistry of cell transformation as a basis for new approaches to the chemical therapy and prevention of cancer. In this application we request funds to support the planning phase in the development of a Cancer Center at Purdue University. The Center will correlate and integrate existing programs in cancer research at the University, stimulate new research in selected areas within the broad focal theme, contribute to advanced training in cancer research and develop interaction among Purdue researchers, local physicians, hospitals and clinics, and cancer researchers at other Universities and research laboratories within the state of Indiana. During the planning phase, we will explore the feasibility, develop the concepts and outline the details of implementation of the proposed Cancer Center.